


The Perfect Son

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt was so damn proud of his kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Son

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt being neglected/ignored by hudmels and Burt finally noticing. Maybe he overhears Kurt on the phone to Trevor Project or Blaine. I loved Empty houses and I would love to see more like this!
> 
> Prompt: Kurt has a severe panic-attack for some reason and Burt realizes just how bad things are for him.
> 
> Prompt: Someone (burt, carole, blaine, warblers) see Kurt without his shirt and see all the bruises and scars from the bullying (pre-dalton or dalton era)

Burt was so damn proud of his kid.

Sure, when Elizabeth was pregnant he had imagined his son different. He imagined him like himself; brash, strong, a football player. He imagined Kurt bringing home a pretty cheerleader. He imagined himself at his son’s wedding. He imagined how happy Kurt would look as he proudly held his first child in the hospital room.

Then Kurt told him in a shaky voice that he was gay and that entire future shattered. 

Honestly, Burt had always known that Kurt was different. He had dreamed of having a football playing son, Kurt preferred dance and piano. He had imagined a son bringing home a state championship, Kurt was working on doing that with his Glee club. He imagined a son with a girlfriend, Kurt had just blushed as he told him about his crush on that boy he had met a few days ago.

The boy who had shown up hungover in his bed and then told him to give his son the sex talk.

Burt didn’t really like this Blaine Anderson. 

He had grieved the loss of his imagined son. Kurt wasn’t like that and he knew that. He knew he couldn’t change Kurt into being basically a younger him. He couldn’t force him to like football or girls. Burt loved his kid and he was proud of him. 

Then, he started dating Carole and along with Carole came Finn.

Finn was the kid he had dreamed about when he lightly stroked Elizabeth’s belly. After years of struggling to keep up with musicals and healthy recipes he was actually looking forward to having a son that was excited about football and fast food. 

So, maybe he got a little drawn in. Maybe he spent too much time with Finn. After the awkward plaid phase (which Kurt told him to  **never**  speak of again), he had tried to spend more time with his son. 

Burt wanted to spend more time with Kurt, but tonight was the Buckeyes game with Finn.

He knew that his Buckeyes hat was somewhere in the mess in Kurt and Finn’s room and walked down the stairs. His hand paused on the doorknob when he heard Kurt’s voice, soft and sad.

"I don’t know Blaine," he sighed. "I just…it’s scary. I’m not sleeping, I can’t eat."

Burt frowned, and leaned in a little closer. The bullying had gotten out of hand but Kurt had told him that things were a little better. 

"Mmhmm. I mean, my back is covered in bruises and I think I tore something," Kurt’s voice sounded tight. "No, of course not. Not like any of them are paying attention. I mean…I’m scared to go to school."

Horror flooded through Burt and he couldn’t stop himself from opening the door. Kurt’s head swiveled around, eyes wide and face quickly paling. They were silent for a few moments before Blaine’s worried voice broke through the quiet.

"I’m going to have to call you back," he whispered before hanging up.

"What’s happening at school?" Burt asked and Kurt flinched, looking down at his hands. "Kurt. Tell me."

With a deep breath, Kurt turned to face away from him and pulled up his cotton t-shirt. Bruises littered his back, some big and some small. They were all different colors and different points of healing. Someone had hurt his kid and hurt him often. 

"Who did this?" Burt snarled and Kurt quickly pulled down his shirt. 

"Dad, it doesn’t matter," he said softly. 

"Who?"

"Everyone, okay?" Kurt suddenly spat. "When the Glee people aren’t around, it’s everybody. Apparently since I’m gay, I deserve it."

"Why didn’t you tell me?" Burt sat down next to him on his bed and Kurt curled in a little on himself.

"I’ve only got a year left. I thought that if I just went through it…once I’m out of here it’ll be better. I can hold on until I get out," tears filled Kurt’s eyes and he took in a trembling breath. "After your heart attack I didn’t want to worry you. I can handle it."

Burt’s mind whirled. Kurt was willing to go through hell to keep him from worrying. His son had been hurting for such a long time and he had never noticed. Fury raced through him and he jumped to his feet.

"Tell me their names. I’m going to that school," Burt growled and Kurt’s breathing hitched, his eyes widening further.

"No, no, no dad," he gasped out. "You can’t! You can’t say anything!"

His face crumpled and he let out a sob. Kurt paled and shook violently as he sobbed. His breathing sped until Burt was actually worried that he was going to pass out. 

"Hey, take a breath," Burt gently rubbed his back and Kurt shook his head, choking through his sobs. "Kurt, buddy, I need you to breathe."

Kurt shook violently as he gulped for air. “Please dad. Don’t. Don’t.”

"Okay," Burt nodded slightly, just wanting to calm him down. "Kurt, we’ll figure something out."

He had known something like this was going to happen when Kurt came out. He had been so scared after hearing all those stories about gay kids being hurt and killed. He had been so wrapped up in the new family that he hadn’t noticed Kurt getting quiet and more reserved. His son was terrified. He was so scared that he didn’t want him to tell anyone at the school. 

Kurt clung to him and shivered. His son, his baby boy, was hurting and had not told anyone. He had put Burt’s health above his own safety and it broke Burt’s heart. He had at one point thought that Kurt wasn’t the strong son he wanted. He hadn’t considered that there was a different kind of strength.

Despite the pain he had been through and the fear he felt, he was willing to continue to help those he loved. Burt had just taken it for granted because he thought he had a new son like the one he had dreamed of. Kurt was the absolute best kid he could have wished for.

He was so lucky to have a son like Kurt, and Burt was so incredibly proud of him. 


End file.
